Electro-optic assemblies are being used in various vehicular and building applications, e.g., within rearview display devices and variable transmissivity windows. Use of these assemblies in various applications can be limited by cost, aesthetic and functional considerations. Interconnections between the electrodes within these assemblies and the underlying circuitry in the devices containing these assemblies can be complex and costly in terms of materials and processing. Accordingly, new electro-optic assembly designs, configurations and assemblies, along with methods of making them, are needed particularly in view of reducing material and processing costs associated with interconnections, and improving aesthetics and/or enhancing functionality of the assemblies.